You Can't Change the Past
by l4dybu61
Summary: Sayuri had many regrets in her past life. Now, in the afterlife, she has a chance to try and face them. With the help of the Afterlife Battlefront, will she be able to get over them? OC! Rated T for violence/ just to be safe!


Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks haha….

Special thanks to my beta reader: LuxaLupinTKKashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats! All rights belong to its original creator! (Though if I did, it would have been much longer)

* * *

It was 11 o' clock and I was ready to go home.

There was a school play coming up and my drama class was asked to help making the sets. I yawned and stretched, accidentally knocking over the jar of paintbrushes we were using to paint the scenery.  
My teacher saw this and called out, "You've been working hard, why you don't go home and go to bed?"  
I nodded in agreement and headed backstage to get my backpack.

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Shirley!", I shouted, walking out of the auditorium.

"Leaving already?"

Turning around, I found my best friend Hotaru looking at me with a curious smile on her face.

"Yeah. I'm going to get some sleep."

"See you tomorrow morning, Sayuri!"

We hugged, and then went our separate ways. Humming lightly, I walked out the front gate and began my long trek home.

It was dark and eerie as my neighborhood always was at night. The only sounds breaking the silence were a few passing cars and the faint noise of my own footsteps.

The silence was really creeping me out, so I reached into my bag and grabbed my iPod and headphones.

I put an earbud in my left ear and hit the shuffle button. Music poured into my ear, making the dark night seem much less eeire.

"_I run and run a thousand miles, and I am barely breathing_."

That was better. The night looked kind of cheerful now!

Not too long after, I heard a siren. A cop car whizzed past me, followed by an ambulance. Two fire trucks came after that.

_Where are they going?_

I followed the sound of the sirens as they got closer and closer to my own home.

_No, please, PLEASE, don't let it be my house!_

Before I knew it, I was full on sprinting to my house, trying to make sure that my family was safe.

Of course it had to be at my house.

"Sayuri... Sayuri! SAYURI!"

* * *

I shot up in my seat. "What?"

The class snickered as Mr. Sato approached my desk. "Young lady, is my class not interesting enough for you? Do you not feel the need to participate like everyone else? This is the third time you have fallen sleep in class this week! One more time and I am sending you to the principal's office, you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Sato," I sighed.

"Good! Now let's continue."

To tell you the truth, I really didn't care about what he was teaching. I've already gone through this once, for god's sake, why should I have to do it again?

Apparently, the other students didn't think like that, though. They don't seem to realize that they've already died, like I have.

_At least I didn't see the worst part of my memory..._

The lunch bell rang a few minutes after that.

"I can't believe you fell asleep... Again! Jeez, what am I going to do with you?" My friend Aoi poked my side jokingly. She and I had become friends almost instantly after I got here. "Wanna come down to the cafeteria with me?"

"I'll meet you there, I have to go to the bathroom first."

"See you there, Sayuri!" She waved and walked away.

I took two steps out of the door and was grabbed by a mysterious hand and dragged into the storage closet. "Target captured," whispered a female voice into a walkie-talkie.

"Good work, Shiina! Is Hinata still with you?" The voice on the other end of the walkie-talkie had responded.

"So I take it that you're Shiina, correct? Why am I here?"

The dark figure moved closer to me and was about to answer, when a blue-haried boy burst into the closet. I took this as my chance to escape. I ran as fast as I could to try to push him out of my way. It wasn't fast enough, apparently. He caught me and said "I thought we weren't going to have to do this. Sorry!"

_What is he talking about?_

My question was quickly answered when he produced a baseball bat out of the bag he was carrying on his shoulder. "Wh-Why do you have a baseball bat?"

As he swung it towards me, he said "Yurippie told me to use force if you wouldn't come with us. I'm just obeying orders!"

The bat hit me and the world went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I have major exams coming up next week, so I probably won't have time to write! I have summer break after that, so I will be updating soon! Please review :)


End file.
